


Son of Kaden

by Zephyr_Claws



Series: (Froggy) Chair's Super Epicc (With Two C's) Ratchet & Clank fanfiction [1]
Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Almost Clatchet moments, Clank needs a vacation, Fastoon, Innuendo, Insomniac Games, Jealous Clank, Jealous Talwyn, Lombax, No relation to the movie, PS3, Playstation, Pokitaru, Ratchet & Clank - Freeform, Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One, Ratchet needs a vacation, Son of Kaden, Talchet moments, The Great Clock, Tools of Destruction, Useless cat puns, Violence, Yeah let's just ship the whole damn universe with Ratchet, Zephyr and Cronk are old, a crack in time, alcohol reference, because he was the only good thing in it, built in the exact center of the universe give or take fifty feet, except for, grim, gunfights, more tags added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_Claws/pseuds/Zephyr_Claws
Summary: (Set in an alternate universe after the game A Crack In Time)…With his last living connection to the Lombax race dead, Ratchet now feels more alone then ever- even surrounded by all of his friends. With nothing left to do, and all of this time to think, he ends up stuck on a single question:What was he supposed to do now?He decides to search Fastoon for connections to his race, and searches the galaxy for a way to the Lombax dimension.But maybe some things are better left alone...
Series: (Froggy) Chair's Super Epicc (With Two C's) Ratchet & Clank fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212767
Kudos: 2





	Son of Kaden

Planet Eudora, Polaris Galaxy, 12:35 p.m.

It was the middle of the day. The sky was blue, there was a cool breeze whispering in the green leaves of the many trees, and colorful birds sang from the highest bows.

On any other day like this, Ratchet would be elated. He would be out for a walk, or looking at the new plants springing up in his front yard.   
But today he was bone tired, and it took a great amount of willpower to keep Aphelion on a straight course.

He could have put the ship on autopilot, but he wanted to be awake. He almost blushed when he thought about being fast asleep when Talwyn came out to greet him.

He had asked his girlfriend to take care of his house while he had been out looking for Clank. 

She often stayed there a lot, anyway, due to their very close and intimate relationship.   
Ratchet had given Talwyn her own room, but she didn't prefer it. Usually it was nice when they shared his bed, but sometimes it was annoying, especially when it was hot out.

Speaking of Talwyn, there she was standing on his doorstep as he turned the bend.

"See, Clank?" He murmured as he pulled in. "I told you it'd be awkward if I was asleep."

"If you do say so," The robot replied, waving to Talwyn.

The Mazarkian smiled as the two males hopped out of the ship.

"Hey, babe. Did you miss me?" Ratchet greeted her with a forced smile, kissing her as she took his travel bag. 

"Hmm," She said, pretending to think it over. "Maybe a little. Come inside, I'm sure you have lots to tell me."

"You know it," Ratchet sighed, beckoning for Clank to follow as he went inside of the white house with a pearl blue door and shutters.


End file.
